User blog:Dapplefrost022/Absent until probably next week
Please forgive me but I have to make this into a blog post. I have too much information to cover for this to be on my message wall. So starting tomorrow, until Saturday or Friday, maybe even Sunday, I will not be here. First off, my very first main reason for this huge absence is my speech I have to give this Thursday or I think Friday. This Speech will be the end of my research project in English, so I am looking forward to getting it over with. That's why I picked the second day to give speeches. It gives me five extra points, plus I give out my speech already and I don't have to worry about it anymore. The disadvantage, I have to memorize it. That is why I won't be here. I need to memorize my information without any distractions, so that I am capable of receiving a good grade. Why would I still be gone Friday and maybe until Sunday if my speech is done? Well, Friday, I will be going to a concert with a friend of mine, and spending the night. Next week, I have the state tests. Since the school system decided to be a mess this year, I have three tests going on in three days in a row. *Monday, math. *Tuesday, Science. *Wednesday, History. I have to study and cover up as much information. Which now that I think about it, my absence could last until next Wednesday. 'Pay Attention' If you did not want to read, to summarize: Too many school assignments might cost me a two week get away from here. So. With that being said, I need to make sure the wikia is left in good hands. Not that I don't trust anyone, besides that I have been gone for several months, nothing should crash and burn. FOR EVERYONE! Roleplay as usual. I mean seriously. But here's the thing. I do not want drama. I swear, I don't want to come back and realize I missed out on something. Perhaps I might not trust y'all enough and come check every night before I go to sleep the activity here. ADMINS Business as usual for y'all. I do request that no edits go around here and changes. I especially do not want any of you to approve of anything around the wikia yet. SILVER ONLY Since you're my secretary, I want you to keep track of any missed roleplay on ShadowClan for me. I always want you to keep me on track with any situations that has been handled or has not been handled and any sort of question that regarded my attention. I hope this is not too much for you, but I just don't want to come back without being able to respond to even one thing because I have to go around and check everything. You don't have to give me a report every day, you can always just write it down on notepad or something and save it until I come back. I hope you don't mind. TL;DR, not my problem. I just want y'all to be informed. Thanks. Category:Blog posts